Fairy tail of a vixen and her lover:Rewrited
by FerPeinRikudou
Summary: My first story a beautiful moment between a not so stupid blonde ninja and his Bijuu.Rated M for security. Story has been rewrited thanks to beta.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Naruto the stupid Kishimoto does the only thing I own is the keyword which I wrote this and…YOUR SOUL MUAHAHAH.

IF YOU FLAME I WILL GET YOUR SOUL THROUGTH THE SCREEN AND THAT´S THE BOTTON LINE ´CAUSE FERPEINRIKUDOU SAYS SO.

The following story is after Naruto beats the crap out of Madara and Sasuke and of course killing them, Naruto´s persona is a mix between EVIL/BAD/OC so I can put him in character.

(The fight in the cannon between Naruto and the Kyuubi this happened the night before that fight and the meeting with his mother)

"Why I am here?" Asked aloud a confused Naruto finding himself in the same sewer when he and Kyuubi had the fight but now it has a strange feeling within the cage.

"What the hell is this?" Said Naruto looking at the water from the sewer.

"_It smells awful like tears?"_

Continue walking Naruto found the cage where the most powerful Bijuu has been living for the past 16 years.

"Hey furball come here I want to now what has happened to the…(gasp)" Naruto tried but he could not continue now instead of a giant demon looking fox there was the most beautiful female he has ever seen even the Mizukage, (look profile photo to know what I mean), the only strange thing that he could fine was number 1- She was crying, something that Naruto hates is seeing women cry because that means that they are in pain and Naruto does not stand seeing women get hurt without him been able to comfort, but there was problem Number 2- She has a pair of orange fox ears on top of her head and nine tails behind her meaning one thing:

"Oh my good, Kyuubi?" Said aloud our now confused hero breaking the vixen from tears who now has all her attention focused on him.

A confused and fragile looking lady changed to a very pissed and angry woman.

"What the hell do you want now, was it not enough to take my power away from me now you want to finish the job, you pathetic human?" Exclaimed the beautiful goddess.

"…."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"You are a beautiful chick?" Was the only intelligent thing that could be said right now.

"Yeah and what about it, can't females be powerful, but thanks to you I can't because you had take all of my power, not leaving me anything," Said a now only little pissed vixen goddess. "Stupid blondes all of them has the brain in their asses instead of their heads." Now murmured a blushing vixen after hearing the beautiful comment from the blonde.

"Hey I resent that, and how the hell do you want me to know that you are a female if the only thing that does not scream male while you are a fox it is that you lack a dick, and secondly, if I didn't do that, how can I have the power to beat that two bastards and save the world and you because if you have forgot they want you not me." Said a now angry Naruto.

"Well you make a few points there but after that what are you going to do with that power. I bet you are going to use it to create a bloodline with that pink-haired bitch or make that pathetic and shy stalker stronger."

"Eh? Where you did get those ideas from, first of all I will never in love with her I have never loved her it was only a lie so they can think I am a moron along with me wearing orange and about Hinata yeah she is quite attractive but she is not my type either."

"Wow I thought that was him, indeed he has even fooled me." Thought a mouth gasping Bijuu.

"And secondly, when I have killed the last Uchihas and saved the world I will give you back that power after at all it is yours." Said the blonde ninja like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Exactly what I s…wait WHAT?"

"Yeah I don't have any use for it and I can always ask you to give it to me temporally can't I?"

"Ok I knew you were noble but this gets out of hand and why did you say beautiful before?" Said a curious, blushing fox lady.

"Well because you **are** the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and maybe it is a maternal thing or something like that but I have always had a thing for red-headed girls and adding to that, you are gorgeous doesn't help me either you know."

Now it was Kyuubi´s turn to be without words.

"What?" Asked a clueless blonde ninja.

"Thanks you look good to without so much orange." Said the blushing red vixen.

"Why? I only said the truth and I wear orange because they have to think I am stupid. Anyway I better get going tomorrow, I have to continue training with your power and try not cry it is an awful thing to see you cry and on top of that if I died in the war I had already planned to release you and give you back all of your power so. do not cry, ok?"

"But thats….Thanks." Said the confused kitsune.

"Since I do not like this place I think I could give it a change….." Said Naruto closing his eyes and cocentrating.

"Wait, what are you…." The vixen was left gasping like a fish trying to breath at the scene in front of her eyes was gone, the disgusting sewer where she once lived now there was one of the most beautiful forest she has ever seen and on top of that was one of the biggest mansions that she has seen.

"Well you like it?" Said Naruto opening his eyes to see her reaction, surprising him she was crying but not for sadness or regret but for happiness.

"Wow, yeah this is the most beautiful thing that anybody has ever done for me, it is not easy to be a giant mass of destruction you know it gets really lonely…Thank you." Said Kyuubi wiping away her tears.

"It's nothing, hey if you are so lonely what if I came here to talk sometimes, I can't talk about my real self to others you now?" Proposed a happy Naruto looking at the happy kitsune while blushing.

"Yeah why not, it could be great to finally talk with somebody." Said a happy looking kistsune.

"Great, anyway I better go to sleep, Goodbye Kyubi-chan." Said Naruto before disappearing without realizing that he just expressed his new found feelings to the fox goddess.

"Yeah see you later,... Naruto-kun." Murmured a blushing vixen while dreaming how she could make her blonde host only hers, without knowing that said blonde was thinking the same thing so he could make his red-headed vixen only for him and nobody else's.

Little did they know that after that their lives filled with misery and pain in their past, could have happiness and love in the future together like a happy ending from a fairytale.

I really love this paring my first history has to be about them I could not help myself.

Excuse my grammar failures and Please review and comment.

**BETA NOTE: YO EVERYBODY MY NAME SHALL REMAIN UNKNOWN UNTIL I DECIDE TO TELL YOU WHO I AM CALL ME: ?, ANYWAYS THIS IS THE BETA'D VERSION OF "Fairytale Of A Vixen and Her Lover"**


	2. AN

AN: Important check poll in my profile.

By FerPeinRikudou


End file.
